Tan diferente a todo
by ItzelKurosaki
Summary: Una pequeña historia de lo que sienten Ichigo y Rukia por el otro, la verdadera razón por la que se aman ¿costumbre?¿deseo?¿gratitud?, si quieren saberlo lean mi fic :3 ¡Lemon incluido!


¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Le mando un abrazo a todos los que lean esto.

Regreso al fin con otro Ichiruki, ya que no puedo sacarme esta pareja de la cabeza, a pesar de que soy fan de muchas cosas y personajes más jejeje. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar esta historia, solo puedo decir con seguridad que hay algo de lemon en ella.

Pues disfrútenlo, casi enloquezco al escribirlo (en serio) y a pesar de que es una historia de amor la escribí con una canción de dolor…en fin, Ya saben que Bleach no es mío y Tite Kubo solo me presta un ratito sus personajes ¡Tite ya regálame a Renji por favor!

Rukia había pasado su vida rodeada de hombres… en Inuzuri, en la Academia, en la mansión Kuchiki y en el Gotei 13 ¿Por qué él se había metido en su vida tan profundamente? ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar en su vida tan fácilmente? ¿Qué lo había hecho diferente de los otros?

Ichigo había pasado la vida rodeado de mujeres…sobre todo en la escuela y cuando pasaba algún tiempo en Soul Society y nunca le había interesado siquiera la reputación de haber tenido novias como todos los demás chicos ¿Qué hacia ella que las demás no para que a él le dieran ganas de gritar que estaba con ella?

"_**No sé con certeza porque eres diferente, pero…"**_

Al ver a Rukia, Ichigo solo pensaba en que su nombre la definía muy bien. Digo, ella siempre había sido como la luz para él. Cuando las tinieblas o la lluvia en su vida eran más intensas siempre podía contar con que ella lograría disiparlas de alguna manera. La que fuera. Como fuera. Pero ella lo salvaría dándole la fuerza para salvarse a sí mismo y a los demás. Cuando la tenía enfrente no podía menos que irse directo hacia ella. Si la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino fuera cierta, seguro que ellos no tendrían solo un hilo en el meñique, sino que estaría totalmente enredado a ella, unido por todos los dedos de manos y pies, por todas partes. Y por más que lo estiraran alejándolo de ella siempre terminaría junto a ella, en un abrazo que hacía que el cuerpo entero le doliera por la intensidad. Y sentía un gruñido bajo nacer en su pecho, por emoción y deseo, tan bajo que solo lo sentía vibrar en su garganta, ni el mismo podía oírlo ¿en que lo estaba convirtiendo? Quizá ahora podía entender mejor lo que su Hollow quería decir con _Instinto._

Al sentir que Ichigo venia hacia ella, directamente hacia ella, sentía las ganas de retroceder como un pequeño conejo asustado, caminando hacia atrás con los ojos fijos en su depredador, sin perder de vista lo que el otro haría, intentando medir sus intenciones. Y después no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada ese duro cuerpo trabajado por las peleas y el entrenamiento duro de tantos años, saboreándolo disimuladamente con la mirada y con la espalda pegada a la puerta del armario, porque su instinto de verdad la había hecho caminar hacia atrás, hasta terminar acorralada y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y eso la hacía volverse loca, desgraciado Ichigo, la conocía demasiado bien.

"_Por Dios… sus ojos, su cara, su boca, y el rubor que ahora avanza travieso desde su escote hasta llenarle las mejillas_…" bastaba que Rukia lo viera a los ojos para sentir que su cordura se estaba desprendiendo de él, y el miedo y la inseguridad sí que salían huyendo de esa luz violeta. Lo más enervante de todo esto era que si estaban solos, no importaba donde, él de verdad perdía la cordura…no podía tener las manos quietas y estar a mas de cinco centímetros lejos de ella le causaba un dolor casi físico, porque el lugar de Rukia era entre sus brazos, siempre.

"_Y entonces el idiota este va y me abraza. Si tan solo el intentara solo tomarme sin hacer nada mas pensaría que solo era puramente físico, podría ser más fácil de vivir con esto y no llegaría al extremo de que su ausencia me duela, pero son detalles que siempre tiene, como este abrazo… Ichigo siempre tiene que ser tan…tan…tan como el mismo. Va y me abraza, diciendo mi nombre con voz tan baja en mi oído izquierdo, que casi tengo que leer las letras en el aire que sale de su boca"_

—…**Rukia…**—

Y la abrazaba como si no quisiera romperla, pero como si amara cada parte de ella, cada célula de ese cuerpo que ella sabía que era tan pequeño y tan condenadamente de él. Y la abraza como solo se abraza la vida, como solo se abraza lo que te hace mantenerte en pie. Y es entonces cuando el mundo desaparece para ambos.

Y entonces lo sentía. Rukia no lo sabía hasta que llegaba ese preciso momento. Ella sentía claramente que algo diferente había en el, algo que no encontraría en nada ni en nadie más, algo que viviría mientras el viviera y que si acaso el moría…se haría más fuerte aún y la destruiría.

Siempre que ella estaba solo entre sus brazos, solo aferrándose a él tan fuerte que estaba segura que la sangre de sus venas empezaría a correr también por las de Ichigo por la cercanía, en ese instante lo sentía con toda certeza. Y era absolutamente fantástico.

Porque en el instante que seguía al llamado de su nombre por los labios de Ichigo, en el cuerpo de él se operaba un gran cambio, era como si todo el enorme cuerpo que tenía delante le diera la bienvenida. Como si abriera las puertas de un lugar hecho totalmente para ella. Rukia era capaz de sentir que sus brazos la rodeaban con tanta ansia, y a pesar de que lo que sentía era la piel de él podía decir que debajo sus músculos se contenían para no lastimarla, que sus huesos se movían hacia ella vibrando de emoción. Sentía perfectamente de sus costillas expandirse, y lo sentía aspirar tan fuerte que sus pulmones se abrían al máximo, hasta que ella sentía que estaba habitando sus pulmones, tan dentro de él, al lado del potente borboteo de la sangre en el corazón de Ichigo, tan dentro, tan dentro que se sentía ahogarse.

Cuando uno de los brazos de Ichigo que rodeaban la cintura de Rukia se recorría sin soltarla pegando la cabeza llena de ese abundante cabello negro hacia la suave camisa de algodón del pijama de Ichigo y la otra la rodeaba por los hombros, ella solo atinaba a abrazarlo tan fuerte rodeando su torso y aferrando los dedos a su espalda, tan estrechamente que sentía que nunca sería capaz de abrir los brazos. Y eso sería genial, definitivamente. Pero eso no era todo. El perfume de él parecía tener vida propia, la envolvía, la mareaba de alivio y tranquilidad. Porque aparte del olor de su colonia estaba el olor de el tan masculino y tierno, tan belicoso. "_Por favor, ya estoy loca, definitivamente loca. ¿Cómo puede ser belicoso y tranquilizante? ¿Cómo podría disfrutar algo así? ¿En qué me está convirtiendo este hombre?"_

Las piernas de ella temblaban siempre en ese momento. Y las de él hacían fuerza. A veces sentía que lo único que el tenia para ofrecerle era su fuerza_ "Lo único que puedo hacer a veces es intentar protegerla, aunque ella no lo necesite, o no lo quiera, solo puedo protegerla de lejos a veces, solo puedo intentar protegerla con mi mente a veces. Solo puedo intentar ser más fuerte por ella, por si algún día no puede proteger a alguien o protegerse a sí misma. Y es que ella me protege de todo. Y a diferencia de mi ni siquiera necesita de la fuerza de sus músculos para cuidar de mi. Un solo llamado de la boca de Rukia hará que luche por todo y contra todo"_

Y entonces los labios de Ichigo buscaban los suyos sin casi separarla de su cuerpo. Después de abrazarla con una ternura tan salvaje, la besaba rápido y con ansia y violento, era la única violencia que tenia con ella. La lengua de Ichigo siempre se movía rápidamente buscando el sabor de la boca de Rukia, sus dientes mordían sus labios, su mano la apretaba por la nuca, acercándola más y masajeando su cabello. Y ella apenas tenía tiempo de hacer nada más que intentar corresponder con toda la pasión que tenia y con todo ese sentimiento que se había prometido a si misma ya no esconder sino entregárselo por completo al idiota este que tenía enfrente. Que era la persona que mas amaba. Que era la persona que mas deseaba. La persona a la que estaría atada siempre no importaba que se le ocurriera la vida echarles encima. De entre los brazos de Ichigo nadie la arrancaba.

En muy poco tiempo el estaba besando su cuello. Y las manos de ella tomaban posesión de la piel que más le pertenecía, la de Ichigo. En muy poco tiempo la boca de Rukia repetía "Te amo" sin parar en medio de la revolución que era la pasión de Ichigo entre las sábanas. Y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Ichigo gritaba "Te amo, Rukia", pero solo podía tomar aliento suficiente para susurrarlo en los labios de ella de cuando en cuando, entre mordiscos leves, o mientras lamia el carnoso labio inferior de Rukia, cuando ella acariciaba su cabello apenas con las yemas de los dedos, apenas con la punta de las uñas, apenas acariciándolo a él con sus suspiros…

"_Rukia, volviéndome cada vez más loco con sus gestos, con su mirada, con sus palabras, recitadas con gemidos…"_

"_Ichigo, enloqueciéndome cada día mas, con sus caricias, con sus frases que siento salir desde su pecho que esta junto al mío con la canción que es su sangre corriendo enloquecida por sus venas…"_

Sus cuerpos se abrazan en una confusión, donde confunden cuerpo, alma, mente y sentimientos, en medio de un calor enorme que les quita el aliento, con los nervios de la piel llenos de las sensaciones del cuerpo del otro, con el amor mezclado y comparten también la ultima llamarada que corre a través de sus nervios encendiendo todo, quemando todo, hasta que sienten que habitan mas en el cuerpo del otro que en el suyo, gritando el nombre del otro como si estuviera lejos, como si quisieran sentirse aun más cerca, aun más cerca…

Agotados, se acomodan lado a lado para compartir la almohada una vez más. Ichigo envuelve a Rukia con sus brazos, y cuando Rukia está empezando a caer dormida se da cuenta de que Ichigo la observa detenidamente a hurtadillas, fingiendo dormir a su espalda, ella se arropa aun mas entre sus brazos.

_**¿Por qué es tan diferente a todo lo que he sentido,**_

_**Tan diferente a todo lo que sentiré? **_

_Porque él me ama, y es tan grande lo que siente que lo puedo percibir en cada vibración de energía que lo compone. Porque lo amo y no sé por qué, y por lo mismo lo amo aun más._

_Porque ella me ama, y es tan grande su amor que lo puedo sentir en su entrega, en su confianza, y sobre todo en cada acción a lo largo de todos estos años. Y la amo, la amo y sé que no entiendo el amor, y por lo mismo la amo aun más._

_Y cuando más lo amo, es cuando estoy durmiendo entre sus brazos, salvándome de todo, cuando puedo descansar de todo, porque se lo he entregado a él, y el soporta todas sus cargas y las mías con una fuerza legendaria, que no sé de donde vendrá, y lo amo por eso, pero no lo amo solo por eso. Lo amo porque es Ichigo. Ichigo…_

_Y cuando más la amo, es cuando duerme entre mis brazos. Es cuando más me demuestra que confía en mí y que es mía, porque duerme tranquila, sin preocuparse por nada. Confiando en mí. Confiando en que seré capaz de mantenerla segura hasta la mañana, pase lo que pase. Deja a un lado su orgullo por mí y descansa sin sobresaltos. Y al ver que me entrega su vida y su tranquilidad me hace capaz de sacar fuerza hasta de donde no tengo, me hace tener fuerza solo por ella, con tal de que vuelva a estar tranquila, con tal de agradecerle una vez más todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Y la amo por eso. Pero no es la razón por la que la amo. La amo porque es Rukia. Rukia…_

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Me haría feliz que me dejaran un Review, acepto comentarios, ideas, chocolates, flores, macetas…Y tal vez próximamente si suba un lemon que tengo, más explicito, todavía no me siento segura de subir algo así, y tengo pendiente una historia sobre Renji, en cuanto me quede como quiero la subo, por si alguien es fan de él. Me gustaría quedarme aquí divagando pero sé que tal vez ya los aburrí.

Cuidense y nos leemos pronto.

Besos!


End file.
